When You Said Goodbye
by EvilMicella
Summary: He was a little shaky in the hands but otherwise he stood tall, still and straight. Something about this was scaring me; it felt like something would change my life forever.' Will he truly be gone forever? RLOC. Plz RR!


When You Said Goodbye  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is a 1-chappie fanfic that came to me in a dream/vision. I quickly write it down in Social Studies..boring..lol..and here it is! Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus (though I BADLY want to hehe), James, Lily, Sirius, or Peter (THANK GOD lol). I do own Kayz, who is telling the story from her POV, Ms.Witch owns Momo.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was in the Gryffindor Common Room when, and where, it all started. It was a really rainy day and the thunder echoed through the room and shook the floors just slightly. So far, I was the only one in the room, but not just 10 minutes after the storm started, my friends MoMo, Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter came in, laughing.  
  
"You are evil, Sirius," MoMo laughed, pushing him a little bit.  
  
"Well, it was an accident," Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Man, Kayz, you should have been there," James said. I looked up at the sound of my name.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. However, I did know it had to do with Remus, since he was no where in sight. Of course, that made me somewhat tense up to what it could be.  
  
"Ok, we were coming back all wet from playing some practice Quidditch, then I started to slip and I knocked into Sirius, who bumped into Remus, who slammed into SNAPE!" James laughed, along with everyone else.  
  
"So?" I asked. For some reason, it didn't feel humorous.  
  
"So? It was funny!" Sirius said. "Then we said, 'Is Remus cheating on Kayz with Snape?' and that sure burned Snape up!" I stared at Sirius with fierce eyes that could have frozen hell over. What the heck was funny about that?  
  
"Where's Remus?" I asked. It was the third time today that they picked on him like that. One more might set his..how do I say it..werewolf, like side off.  
  
"I dunno, he disappeared afterwards," Lily said.  
  
"Who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked. I slammed my books closed and stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" MoMo asked as I headed towards the portrait.  
  
"I'M finding Remus, since it seems like I'm the only person who CARES!" I said, heading out. Just as I left the room, I heard someone them talking  
  
"Touchy," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, we WERE mean to Remus," Lily said.  
  
"It was funny, you have to admit," MoMo said.  
  
"Not really," Lily said. "Put yourself in that position. I wouldn't like it." That was the last I heard since the portrait closed, blocking all sound within the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Though not just a few minutes after searching, I bumped into Remus. He looked tired and pale, but I didn't know whether it was because the full moon was only just a few days ago, or because of what had just happened.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to act as if I didn't know. He would be so mad if he found out that I knew about the whole thing.  
  
"Um..nothing," Remus said with a sigh. He wasn't looking at me when he said it, but I didn't say anything. We then slowly headed back towards the common room.  
  
"Kayz," Remus said after a few minutes. "I need to tell you something." We both stopped and he looked me in the eye. I tried to figure out what he was feeling, but was unable to. His eyes showed no emotion, like he was sick of showing it or caring for it. He was a little shaky in the hands but otherwise he stood tall, still and straight. Something about this was scaring me; it felt like something would change my life forever.  
  
"My mum and dad decided to move me," Remus finally said. At first, I didn't understand. Though I had a feeling it was best not to know, I tried to figure the thing out.  
  
"To move where?" I asked in a small voice. Everything was weakening..my voice, my heart, and my strength.  
  
"They want to switch me to the Durmstrang School in Bulgaria," he said, still bravely looking at me. He hardly blinked, as though if he did, everything in front of him would disappear.  
  
"No," I said, in half a whisper. Everything was spinning like mad, and the floor knocked me off balance. I knew it wasn't an earthquake or something similar, as if the castle was collapsing. It was just me..me and only me feeling this spinning; I was about to faint. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground to steady everything out. Remus quickly came with me to see if I was all right, though he looked deathly afraid. His face was the last thing I saw before everything went pitch black.  
  
~*~  
  
Voices surrounded me, on both ends. I couldn't make out a sentence of anything, either. Slowly, and with a bit of difficulty, I opened my eyes. There, around my hospital bed, were James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter. They looked pale and shocked, and even their eyes looked misty and far away. As soon as they saw that I was awake, they gasped and all held me tight.  
  
"You're ok!" Lily said, smiling in relief.  
  
"We thought you'd never come out," MoMo said.  
  
"Come out of what?" I asked, still confused from when I first awoke. There was a slight, awkward pause.  
  
"You were in a coma," James finally said. I looked at them all with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"That's impossible," I finally said. "I knew I was going to faint, but get in a coma? No way."  
  
"We don't know how you got in a coma, no one does," Sirius said.  
  
"How'd I get here, though?" I asked, though I was sure I knew whom.  
  
"Remus," everyone said at the same time, and they also sighed. That yet again frightened me.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, full of questions. I needed to know more information. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"Five weeks," Peter said.  
  
"What about Remus? Where is he at?" I asked again. Something told me they were trying to avoid that conversation.  
  
"You know that he was going to a different school, right?" Lily asked me in a voice barely above a whisper. "He told us after we heard you were in the hospital wing..and after we apologized for being so mean to him earlier."  
  
"Well, since he was switching, he needed to leave as soon as possible to get there," MoMo said.  
  
"So you're telling me he..he.." I couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting it to be true. I looked up them all, and they were nodding. They already knew the rest of my question, of course, even if I need not have finish. I felt weak again, but since I was already lying down in bed, it wasn't as bad as the first time.  
  
"I never got to say good-bye," I said, slowly drifting off to sleep. No one tried to force me to stay awake, however. They knew I needed the rest, and I need some time alone.  
  
However, I wasn't really. I had a vision. Sort of like a dream, yet so real.  
  
Remus was sitting next to my hospital wing bed, pale as before. Now he was shaking all over, head to toe. I wanted to get up and cure it all away, but as I tried, nothing happened. I laid stiff in my bed as a mummy. Remus finally then started to speak.  
  
"Oh, Kayz, I'm sorry," he whispered. His eyes were all watery, as though he wanted to shed tears, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry this whole thing happened. I should have told you a better way. Actually, I should have rebelled against the switch, but I didn't. I stayed quiet to their decision."  
  
I could see he was feeling much pain. Nothing was his fault, of course. It's not as if he begged for the switch, it just happened.  
  
"Thank god it's only our last year. Then I can come back here to London and be with you again," Remus said. "I swear, I won't let this break us apart. Think of it this way..it's not really a good-bye, but more of a see you later." He fell silent after that, looking at me with a lot of care and sadness. I wanted to say that it was ok, and that everything would be all right. However, I didn't know if that was all true or not.  
  
Though I did know something, and I felt a tad bit happier. We did say goodbye..but as Remus had said, it was more of a 'see you later'. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Woah, until you write it, you never know how much making a story or chappie can get things off your back! I think I worked well on this, considering I've been in a bad mood all night and since it's, like, 1:00 in the morning, lol. Well, I hoped you liked it as well! I'd REALLY like it if you reviewed! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks!!! 


End file.
